Psyduck (Character)
Introduction Psyduck (also known as psyduckparty) is a ROBLOXIAN and gamer on ROBLOX. Psyduck began playing ROBLOX on 24th May 2013 shortly after his older brother Oofyr joined, and due to Oofyr then switching to what is now his main account from his first account 'psypokes', Psyduck's account is technically the older of the two. He still plays on a daily-to-weekly basis. History Psyduck originally started playing ROBLOX after seeing his brother Oofyr playing. The first game they played together was 'Plants Vs. Zombies Tycoon' in which Psyduck quickly got hooked. Psyduck was only 5 years old when he began playing ROBLOX, which means he has technically played it for over half of his life at this point. His game interests have changed over the years, but luckily with ROBLOX's wide and ever-expanding variety of games, this has always given him something new to explore and play. When Oofyr rose to fame with the debut of 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations', Psyduck was ranked up to a Kai, and often liked to brag about the fact that the creator was his brother (to which not many people would believe). After the closure of DBUR and DBUR2 Psyduck has still continued to play ROBLOX, and it is not uncommon to see him playing alongside Oofyr. The two usually bicker though, and so it is also to be expected to witness some sort of battle between the two. Appearance Much like his brother, Psyduck's appearance has changed over the years. Initially, he owned several outfits, one notable one being with a 3-dimensional illusion of a ROBLOX noob being trapped inside of him, accompanied by 'Normal Hair' and his signature red headband. During 2016 onwards, due to the income DBUR offered Oofyr, percentages were given out to Psyduck, to which he bought various clothing and apparel for his Avatar. At first his avatar started to consist of 'Beautiful Hair for Beautiful People', a bandit mask, black clothes and a sloth on his back. The only item that stayed consistent with his outfit was his signature red headband. Later though, he began to follow in the design-footsteps of his older brother, adopting the robotic arm but also including a robotic leg (unlike Oofyr). He also carried on the usage of the :3 face his brother once wore during the 'epikdarkcharizard' days, paying homage and carrying on the legacy his brother had created (or something like that). Psyduck also started a YouTube Channel in 2017 where he does various ROBLOX Let's Play videos. He also had an older YouTube Channel in 2016 where he did several videos based around creations he had made with 'LEGO'. In November 2019, when Oofyr finally bought Psyduck "ROBLOX Premium", Psyduck completed his appearance fulfilling his name, featuring a duck beak, "Deal with it" shades, and a tuxedo. This could arguably be Psyduck's most complete, individual appearance. Though it could be subject to change. (Who knows?) Biography Psyduck is a male ROBLOXIAN born on 11th April 2008. Being the younger brother of Oofyr, he is not unlike some of the characteristics seen over the years. He carries an adventurous spirit, but is slightly more cautious and reserved in comparison to Oofyr's "all out" nature. This makes Psyduck somewhat more down to earth than his older brother, but can still be a little goofy at times. Psyduck is generally much more shy than Oofyr too, and it is unknown what his aspirations/goals are as of present. Trivia - Psyduck's real name is 'Loki J. Simpson' and was born in England, UK. - Psyduck is the younger sibling of Oofyr by 7 years, 1 month & 4 days. - Originally, Oofyr created Psyduck's name to coincide with his own username at the time, 'psypokes'. - Psyduck's favourite colour is crimson red. - Psyduck's MBTI Personality type is 'ISTP', potentially reflecting on the differences he and his brother both share. Psyduck has the upper-hand in practical matters and is much more reserved, but this also means he is more difficult to get to know in contrast with Oofyr, who is more theoretical but outgoing. - Psyduck's favourite food is Pizza, plain old Cheese & Tomato. - Psyduck is the only one of the main group who hasn't changed their username (though Oofyr has teased to change it to 'psyduckpotty' in the past). - Psyduck and Oofyr will often clash over little things, emphasising their brotherly rivalry with each other. - Psyduck's YouTube channel is called 'Gamer Loki'. - Psyduck mostly wears his red headband due to the fact that he knows it annoys Oofyr, since the item is no longer available and he never got around to buying it. Category:Characters